


call me a brontosaurus

by clxude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: De-Aged Characters, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, I've never written so much fluff before, M/M, Pre-Relationship, SO MUCH FLUFF, blatant disregard of Jurassic Park canon, post shiratorizawa game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clxude/pseuds/clxude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Jurassic Park</em>, and Yamaguchi has no chill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me a brontosaurus

**Author's Note:**

> ok so I realized earlier I've never written this pairing before?? Like not even as a background ship?? anyway now I have. The title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Imhi98dHa5w/), which Rey might now hate me for
> 
> Beta-ed [Rey](http://kxrasuno.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SERAPHIM I PROMISE

“Tsu-kki!” the lanky brunette called, banging his fist against the door.

 

The door, painted white, swung open a moment later, revealing a disinterred looking blonde. He looked down at the brunette, peering through his glasses. Eventually, he stepped aside, continuing to faint aloofness. It was pointless, this far into their friendship. At eleven, Tadashi was able to read Kei with relative ease. Kei was happy to see him, always was.

 

The brunette followed him inside, dropped his overnight bag onto the floor of the genkan so he could tug off his light up sneakers. 

 

“Is that Tadashi-kun?” a woman asked, walking into the genkan as well. She smiled. “It’s good to see you, Tadashi-kun. Are you staying the night? I know Kei wanted you to.”

 

“Yeah!” Tadashi nodded. “We’re going to watch - “

 

“Come on, Yamaguchi,” Kei interrupted, grabbing Tadashi’s wrist and dragging him past his mother and out of the small entry way. “Call us when dinner is ready.”

 

Kei’s mother laughed. “Okay, you have fun now, boys. We’ll have dinner once Akiteru gets home from his volleyball club.”

 

…

 

Kei and Tadashi were huddled underneath a few blankets. The futon wasn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but it was sufficient for lounging around and watching movies on.  _ Jurassic Park  _ was playing, but Tadashi has his hand wrist deep in the bowl of popcorn, focusing solely on the food. 

 

The two of them have watched the movie before, several times, actually, but the introduction always scared Tadashi. They both knew his face would be tucked under Kei’s chin soon; it was only a matter of time. 

 

Tadashi flinched as one of the cages rattled. Kei’s hand was gripping his own in an instant, slick from butter, but still comforting nonetheless. It wasn’t as bad as the beginning of the second movie, where the little girl was attacked, but still, the flashing light of the storm sent shivers down his spine. 

 

They stayed like that, for the most part. The only thing to change was how much contact they shared, Tadashi’s other hand creeping along until he gripped the the of Kei’s shirt, his shrieks muffled by Kei’s neck. And Kei’s hand, resting on the small of his back, tracing small circles until the end credits played.

 

“Thank you for watching it with me, Tadashi,” Kei whispered. He pressed his lips to Tadashi’s forehead, before he stood and took the brunette’s hand in his. Tadashi smiled at the blonde’s back, and followed him down to the dining room. 

 

Neither of them mentioned the kiss, even when they were back under the blankets of the futon, sleepy from sugar rushes. It wasn’t uncommon from Kei, after they watched a movie he knew Tadashi didn’t like. Tadashi didn’t particularly mind, anyway. He liked the feeling of Kei’s lips against his skin.

 

…

 

When he wakes the morning, Kei’s hand is hanging off the edge of his bed, just barely touching the edge of the futon. His fingers are still wrapped from the game, but from what Tadashi remembers him saying the night before, it wasn’t injured too badly. Tadashi yawns, and stretches his arms out. His elbow cracks uncomfortably, but he’s surprisingly not overly sore.

 

“Tadashi,” Kei calls, tapping his fingers lightly on the blanket. His voice is thick with sleep and muffled by the pillow, and Tadashi can make out the hint of a smile.”G’morning.”

 

Tadashi stands, twisting his back as he goes to work out any kinks. A hand grabs his forearm before he can get too far. He falls on top of Kei, who throws a blanket over him and holds him close.

 

“Do you want to watch  _ Jurassic Park?”  _ Kei asks, holding the cocooned Tadashi close to his chest.

 

“Why? Want a reason for me to be scared so you can kiss my forehead like we’re eleven again?” Tadashi isn’t sure if Kei can hear him, with the layers of cloth over his head, but he doesn’t really mind. He’s more comfortable in Kei’s embrace, anyway. “You do more than that when we’re studying, Kei.”

 

Kei hums. “You’re cute when you’re scared, Tadashi.”

 

“Shut up.” Tadashi is glad the blonde can’t see his blush. 

 

“Besides, you can sit in my lap from the beginning this time, instead of acting like that wasn’t your goal from the beginning. You were never good at hiding your affections, Tadashi.”

 

He sighs, “Fine. But only because you’re going to make the popcorn,  _ with  _ m&m’s.  _ And,  _ I get to sit in your lap the entire time, even if your legs fall asleep.”

  
“So demanding,” Kei retorts, but gets up to make popcorn anyway, as if there was ever any doubt. Tadashi falls back asleep once Kei’s bedroom door is closed, and wakes up once Kei’s mouth is pressed against his forehead, bowl of popcorn on the floor beside the futon. “Come on, sleepyhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Requests are welcome at my [tumblr](http://mother-iwa-chan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> dinosaur stomp is a great song and I can't be told otherwise. Also, all of "Will Smith is trying to eat soy beans in my bed" deserves song of the year, every year


End file.
